Help!, I'm Surrounded an Idiot
by Twi-tatortot
Summary: Candy finally has a godchild of her own. It is a sequel to 'Help!, I'm Surrounded by Idiots. completed.
1. chapter 1

Auther's note: Sorry it's been a long time that I wrote. First my dog died, then I moved. When we moved I lost the cord to plug in the monitor. I finally got one. Then I had to get the dsl hooked up. I lost one of the cords. Then I plugged it into the phonejack and wires were sticking out. I finally got it fixed. I've been typing since November. I got a Norweign Elkhound/Shepard mix puppy on Dec.23. She is mostly white with a german shepard face and black heart on her back. If you never read "Help, I'm surrounded by Idiots!" then this story is useless to you. (Although all my stories are useless and have no educational values to them).

_Help,I'm Surrounded by an Idiot_

Chapter one-

It was a warm spring day in Springtontown'svillehill. It was nine o'clock and Justine woke up. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was straight and long. She woke up with a burning question in her head.

"Where did that blue rabbit come from? I don't remember that rabbit. I don't even remember getting him."

"I'm not a boy, I'm a girl," the rabbit said.

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk. I'm your fairy godparent. My name is Candace, but you can call me Candy."

"I can call you a figure of my imagination, because that's what you are. This is just a dream. I'm going to pinch me now to see if it's a dream. Ow. I guess this isn't a dream," Justine said still shocked from what was going on.

"You aren't dreaming. This is real."

Candy turned into her fairy form. She was had shoulder-length hair that was flipped up on the sides. Her hair and her eyes were the color of blue cotton candy. She was wearring a dark blue and pink flowered shirt. She had on black pants.

"How'd you get here?"

"I magically poofed here. Let me show you the flashback."

Flashback to the fairy academy -

"Candy, for helping out Cosmo grant Timmy wishes I'm assigning you a fairy godchild. She's an unhappy eleven year old girl who lives in Springtontown'svillehill. Her single mom is always working to support her two kids. Have fun and if you srew up you'll be washing dishes for the rest of your pathetic life. Muahahahahahahaha. Now get out before I turn you into a worm and squish you," Jorgan Von Strangle Said.

-End of flashback-

"I guess I believe you."

"Of course you believe me. Can't you see I'm floating in the air?" Candy said.

"Proove it. I wish the delicous teen singing sensation Chip Skylark was here." Just then Chip Skylark appeared in the room and started singing _Shiny Teeth._

"Wow, you must be magic if you can get the hottest guy with the most talented voice to appear right in my room in two seconds," Justine said astonished.

"Yep I told you."

"Chip do you wanna dance?"

"Sure," Chip said happily. They both got up and started dancing.  
Later that day (half an hour to an hour of dancing.)

"I have to go deliver pizzas to an old age home. Catch ya on the flip side," Chip said.

"See ya."

Chip walked out the door and Candy poofed him go to Cosmo's Pizza shoppe.

A.N- If this is a bad idea I won't write another chapter. If you think this is a good idea please say so when you review. It seemed like people liked "Help, I'm Surrounded by Idiots!". If you do like this chapter I'll keep writing. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda will be in this story later if I keep writing. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two-

"Justine, who's in there," her little brother said. Chris was a five year old. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearring a Pokemon shirt and blue jeans.

"Nobody's in here. I mean besides me."

Her brother came in and Candy turned into a rabbit again.

"Neat! Where'd you get that bunny?" Chris asked excitedly.

"I just got her at the petstore, I guess."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Candy."

"Mommy isn't going to like Candy," Chris said.

"I know, that's why you can't say anything to her. Alright?"

"Okay," Chris said.

"Good. Now get out of my room." Chris left her room and Candy turned into a fairy again. There was knock at the door again.

"I told you not to come back!" Justine said.  
"What you did? I don't even know you?" a familiar voice sadly said from the other side of the door.

"Who is that?" Justine asked.

"Is that you Cosmo?"

"Yah, It's me," Cosmo said opening the door.

"Who's he, your husband?" Justine asked.

"No, he's married to somebody else. By the way Cosmo, where is Wanda?"

"She's at the fairy spa. I said I would be fine, but I lied. I didn't want to disturb her, so I thought I'd disturb you. I asked Jorgan where you were and he told me the news. Congradulations on your first fairy godchild."

"Hi, I'm Justine. Candy and I just met today."

"Can you help me grant Timmy's wishes? You can bring Justine with you."

"What's the big deal. Why do you need me to help you?" Candy asked.

"Timmy got kidnapped."

Wow It's almost the same plot as the other one, except it's totally different. Totallly ignore what Isaid aboutme not writing if you don't like it. I'm going to keep writing even if you think it stunk.**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. **I got so many wonderful reviews from _Help, I'm Surrounded by Idiots. _The more reviews I get, the more writing I do.


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3-

"Didn't you learn from the last time you let Wanda go to the Fairyworld Spa?" Candy asked.

"Umm, yes. No wait let me think. Is this a trick question?" Cosmo said.

"You're hopeless. I'll help you. Are there any clues who took him?"

"I didn't look."

"Lets go back and look," Candy said.

Justine, Candy and Cosmo went into Timmy's room.

"There's a brochure to the fairy spa," Candy said.

"Couldn't that be from Wanda? I thought that's where she went," Justine said.

"It couldn't because Wanda didn't leave over there. She left at the door and this is at Timmy's bed. She didn't even have a brochure," Cosmo said.

"Whoever took Timmy must be at the spa."

"Quick, everybody to the fairy spa," Candy said.

At the fairy spa-

"Excuse me, but you have to have a reservation to enter," the secretary said.

"But my wife is in there. I have to talk to her."

"I'm sorry sir," she said to Cosmo.

They went out of the building and saw an open window.

"I know what we can do," Candy said. She floated up to the window and went in the building.

"Candy, why didn't you just use magic to get us into the place?" Justine said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot again." Candy raised her hand and they were in.

"Now what?" Justine asked.  
"We look for Wanda and ask if she can help. I don't know how to be a detective," Cosmo admitted.

They searched everywhere for her and they finally found her in the jecuzzi.  
"Cosmo? Candy? What are you doing here. Who is this girl?" Wanda asked.

"This is Justine. She's my fairy godkid," Candy said happily.

"I have a confession to make. I don't know where Timmy is. I thought I could have fun granting stupid wishes for Timmy. He wished for a skating monkey when all of a sudden he vanished. I went to see Candy to ask if she could help. We went here to see if someone here kidnapped him," Cosmo said.

"Come on out Timmy," Wanda said to timmy.

He came out from a box.

"Why are you here with Wanda?" Candy asked.

"Suprise!!!!!"

All the fairies apearred in the room.

"Happy birthday honey," Wanda said to Cosmo.

"It's not my birthday. It's tomorow."

"Yes it is," Wanda said, but she thought _You don't know your own birthday. Man you're dumb._

"Timmy and I planned this. I knew you wouldn't figure it out and come running to me when Timmy dissapeared," she said.

"You scared me. I thought he was kidnapped. Did you know about this Candy?"

"No," Candy said.

"Oh you're getting some payback someday, somewhere, somehow," Cosmo said.

"Lets party," Timmy said. They all grabbed some cake and played _Shiny Teeth _on the c.d player. The Easter bunny was the d.j. Later that night they were all sick from eating too much cake. (Except for Jorgan who is lactose intolerent. No wonder he is so cranky.) They all went home and Candy went to grant her new godchild wishes.

THE END


End file.
